New Beginnings
by Nineny
Summary: Story of Bella's life after Edward left in New Moon. He only came back 2 years' later for a peculiar reason. What had happened? Will Bella take Edward back? TEMPORARY HIATUS. chapters ARE being written, don't worry.
1. Pain & Surprise

**Hello people. This is my FIRST ever fanfiction and im sooo excited! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review okay? even if you're extremely harsh. I wont mind. To me, its called CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. hahaha. ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: As much as i'd love to, i dont own these characters.**

* * *

It was the darkest moment of my life. I had been trying for weeks to move my toes. Just a toe would have given me hope enough to sustain my sanity and to carry on living. The doctors had told me that the lower part of my spinal cord had been severely damaged in the(my) motorcycle accident. I had reached the depths of despair when I lay in my hospital bed, eyeing a fruit knife on a tray beside me.

_I should just kill myself now._ I thought. _I have nothing to live for. Not with Edward gone for 2 years now… And Jacob imprinting on some Quileutu girl…What will I live for? _

Once again, my thoughts drifted to that fateful evening 2 years ago when Edward left, the way he looked at me, a perfect angel. Then the next thought was Jacob with the girl walking on the beach, sitting on OUR log. It was almost too movie-like. But then again, with my luck, this wasn't such an improbability.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, wondering if it would hurt if I used the fruit knife to kill myself. I took a quick moment of deliberation to reallise that Jacob would never leave the girl, and by the time Edward came back, I would probably be old and wrinkly. And he might have lost all feelings for me. Slowly, I reached over to get the knife…

Just then, I felt something pushing me back onto the bed. It was a cold pressure, strange, but somewhat familiar. I gasped in shock but immediately fell back onto the pillows. I opened my eyes, blinded at first by the light.

But as my eyes grew accustomed to the light, I saw a face. The face of an angel. My angel. The angel who left me. His golden eyes staring down at me, pained.

"Edward!" I gasped. "Shh, Bella, don't make noise, just relax, " he soothed. "Carlisle is trying to get you out of here. Just relax and go back to sleep my angel."

Before I had a chance to argue, he had started to hum my lullaby into my ear, in perfect pitch as though it was being played on the piano. I drifted off to sleep unwillingly…

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

** 3 Cheska**


	2. Decision

I awoke in a familiar room on a sweet scented bed. I blinked once, and then pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Sure enough, I wasn't. I took a look around and took no more than a second to recognise the room as Edward's. I shifted myself slightly so that my head was propped up and I was sitting upright. My shifting had caused sound. Sound that a vampire's ears could hear. Before I knew it, Edward and Alice had come into the room, graceful as ever, and rushed over to my bedside. "Bella! You're awake!" exclaimed Alice, cheerful and brightly. "Bella," Edward mumbled, with a sigh. "Bella, me and Edward will carry you downstairs okay? We are going to have a very important family meeting."

Of course, this wasn't much of a question of whether I wanted to go downstairs or not. And even if I disagreed, what match would this be? A human paralysed waist-down against two very strong vampires. What are the odds…

I was picked up and brought down to the sitting room, with all the furniture as it was before. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting together on an armchair, Emmett thoroughly happy with seeing me again. Alice, after putting me down, had bounded over to Jasper who was sitting in a new armchair. Carlisle and Esme were seated opposite Edward and I on the other sofa. It was like a family reunion!

"So Bella," Carlisle was the first to break the silence,"you have a very important decision to make today. Though before I tell you what that is, I would like to tell you something. Although, I don't know how I should say it…"

"May I?" Esme cut in. Carlisle simply nodded and then looked away. Esme continued," Bella, honey, I'm afraid that your lower body is, unfortunately, permenantly paralysed." She stopped to allow the words to sink in. I could feel the atmosphere become anxious before a wave of calm came over me. Jasper's work of course. "But, if you make this decision now, well, you'll be able to walk again in a few days' time," Esme said, trying to say it as cheerfully as possible. Obviously my face was easy to read – I had no idea how I could possible walk "in a few days" when Carlisle had just said I was permenantly paralysed – because Edward had cut in. "We will have to change you, if that's still what you want." He said it in such a soothing voice, possibly afraid of something.

_If I were changed, then I could be with Edward forever. But he had left me once, what if he does it again? _I thought about the possibilities before finally saying," I may still want to be changed, but only if I have atleast 1 week with Edward first. Then will I decide. No later than 3 weeks, I promise." Alice nodded, beaming. She _obviously_ knew that I was going to say that.

"Well then, let's start that week, or two, right now," encouraged Esme, "come on everyone! Let's leave them alone." With a groan, the entire family left the sitting room, leaving only Edward and me behind.

"Let's go to the meadow please," I said, with a definite begging to my voice.

Edward simply smiled a crooked smile, swept me off my feet (literally), and sped off towards the – our – meadow.

As we were running through the trees, I kept thinking, with eyes closed of course, how in the world am I going to confront him?!

It only took about 5 minutes to reach the meadow, so I didn't have much time to think. When we finally reached the meadow, I had to take a sharp intake of air. It was beautiful, better than ever. I rarely came up here while Edward was gone and I had expected everything to turn mossy or something, but like everything else in Edward's world, it was still perfect and the grass even looked like it was mowed!

Slowly, Edward lowered me to the ground. His movement was slow, even for a human. He was still silent. The moment he had sat down next to me, he turned to me with a knowing look and asked, "What is it then?"

I tried not to look into his dazzling eyes, so as not to lose my train of thought. "Edward,"I said,"Thank you for coming back. I have my reasons for asking for a week or two before decision making." He nodded in understanding. "I wanted to first, make sure you still loved me. Second, make sure you would never leave me. Third, make sure I do this the right way." With each condition, Edward's expression changed from understanding, to shock, to wanting to argue and then to uttermost confusion.

"Bella," he whispered," I will always love you, no matter what. And I swear I will never leave you again. The only reason I left you before was because that I thought, if I were gone, you could get on with a normal human life. I wanted you to experience being human, before condemning yourself to an eternity of non-existence!" He looked at me again, trying to read my thoughts.

A part of me wanted to believe that he really wouldn't leave. But then a little voice inside of me was getting mad at me.

_No! No! You idiot. He left you! What makes you think he won't ever again?_

_He promised. He said he wouldn't._

I had no idea what to think anymore. But the thought of being with my true love again made me euphoric. I had just realised how whole and content I felt when I was finally reunited with him. A feeling that I hadn't felt in what seemed like centuries ago.

The silence between Edward and I intensified. Finally, I dared to stare into his eyes. The first time I had done so since he rescued me from the hospital. I was dazzled immediately. But it seemed like Edward _was _waiting for me to look at him. The moment our eyes locked, he had leaned over and kissed me.

I was shocked and my eyes closed. At first, I didn't know what to make of the situation. But then again, _he _was kissing me again. I slowly reached up to lock my fingers in his bronze hair while he pulled me closer to him.

_Soon_ I thought _he will let go of me. As usual._ If I wasn't kissing at the moment, I might even have scoffed!

Contrary to my thoughts, Edward didn't let me go. Surprised as I was, I let him take charge. And soon, I was kissing him like never before. But the moment he could sense my urge to part my lips, he pulled away. Shocked.

"Wow. I'm stronger than I thought."

I smiled, still wishing for more, but holding myself back before I push him to his limits.

"We better get back now."

I simply nodded and he carried me in his arms. Within seconds, we were running back home.


	3. Memories

I was in a deep sleep, dreaming about Edward and I and how we used to be.

Suddenly, the scenery changed and I saw myself bouncing up and down. "Huh?" I said to myself.

"Bella! Wake up!" Alice screeched. I opened my eyes but immediately felt them close. The sunlight was too blinding…

"What is it, Alice?" I groaned. Oh no, not another shopping spree. But wait, I'm paralyzed. No shopping for me!

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted you to take a shower first."

She picked me up, not even bothering to listen to my complaints and protests, and whisked me off into her bathroom. The warm water was already in the tub. The whole bathroom smelt like lavender. "Wow, thanks Alice," was all I could manage.

She helped me into the tub and left me to soak it up.

But only for about, _five_ minutes.

She had come bouncing back into the bathroom with a scrubber in tow. She immediately got to work scrubbing me head to toe, making _me _smell like lavender.

**Alice POV**

I was so glad Bella can't read minds. She wouldn't know the surprise Edward's planning for her. _Hold on Edward, she's almost done. You better set things up soon. _I said in my head, knowing Edward was listening. I heard his faint footsteps downstairs and the start of the Aston Martin.

**Bella POV**

Soon, Alice was done with all the scrubbing. She had carried me to her room, with my _new_ clothes already set on the bed. They looked expensive.

Oh no. My face fell slightly when I saw the brand names. She had gotten me Armani and Baby Phat clothes, and Dior, Chanel and Prada handbags. I almost screamed. I hated it when they spent so much money on me. Edward didn't understand my "not letting him pay for me" thing too.

Obviously, no one did.

Before I could even reject any of the clothes, Alice had already put them on me, in vampire-speed of course.

Stupid vampires and their stubbornness and speed…

Although I hated all this treatment Alice and Rosalie were giving me – she was putting makeup on me now and Rosalie was curling my hair – I kind of loved it too. It meant there was something special going on.

For me.

"Alright little sister, we're done. And might I add, you look superbly fantastic." Rosalie said, smirking.

"You may now look into the mirror." Alice carefully picked me up and set me down near a mirror, supporting most of my weight.

I gasped.

"Wow, I look amazing. Thanks Rosalie, thanks Alice," I breathed.

Rosalie and Alice had put me in a bright, orange halter dress that put curves on me that I didn't even know existed. They also put me in matching orange stilettos. My earrings were golden hearts that complimented the red.

They gave me only a few minutes of staring time before finally whisking me to Edward's room. They set me down just outside the door, supporting my weight, and threw the door open.


	4. Rash Action

**Edward POV**

Bella looked stunning. Orange was definitely her color. Next to royal blue of course. Alice and Rosalie really outdid themselves this time.

Bella was beaming at me.

I walked to her in vampire-speed and picked her up. Alice and Rosalie sped off somewhere the moment I had stood up.

_She looked so adorable. Edward better make it up to her. I can't bear to lose Bella as a sister. Ooh this is going to be such a great surprise! _

Alice.

_Wow. I can't believe I just made human Bella Swan become superbly pretty. Oh well, I had fun making her over anyway. Edward was so stunned by her appearance…_

Rosalie

I ignored both my sisters and gently carried Bella down the stairs and put her into my Aston Martin. I was careful not to use more strength then extremely necessary. Bella was more fragile then ever now.

I got into the drivers' seat and sped off towards the meadow.

**Bella POV**

The door opened with a loud "bang". Edward's head snapped up the moment it did. Wow, Edward looked so handsome. He was dressed in a casual blue polo shirt and black pants. My perfect Adonis.

He stood up. Rosalie and Alice took this as their cue to leave. They let go of me and let Edward catch me in his arms.

Edward carried me down the stairs. I noticed he was more gentle then ever. I bet he was thinking about how breakable I was, now more than ever.

Slowly, he set me down in the passenger seat of the Aston Martin and kissed me on my cheek. _Oh no, there's really a special occasion. He only uses this for special occasions…_

I almost groaned.

Just only seconds after he kissed me, he was already sitting in the drivers' seat, hands on the wheel.

We were speeding off, away from his house.

Past the river.

Over the bridge.

I grew more and more excited by the minute.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

We were at the meadow only a few minutes later. He _was _driving like a maniac after all. He set me down on a huge picnic blanket and sat down next to me. He had laid out an assortment of food for me. It was lunchtime for the human.

I ate quietly as he watched me. After I had eaten enough, he smiled my favorite crooked smile. "Did you like the food?" he asked casually.

I nodded. "Did you make this?"

"Yes. I was actually afraid you might not like it…" Edward replied, sighing with huge relief.

I laughed.

I began asking all sorts of questions. From where he went and what he did, to when we came back.

He answered each question quickly, almost in a matter-of-fact voice.

**Edward POV**

I watched as Bella ate the food I had prepared. She ate almost everything!

My curiosity was eating away at me. Finally I decided to ask her.

"Did you like the food?"

She nodded, looking carefully into my eyes. "Did you make this?" she asked.

"Yes. I was actually afraid you might not like it…" I replied, sighing in relief. She did not know that I was more afraid that the food was not edible. I hadn't cooked a proper meal for over 100 years now.

At my reply, Bella laughed. Ah, her beautiful melodic laugh. To others, it may sound weird. But to me, it sounded more beautiful and musical then any vampire, even Rosalie.

Soon, she began asking questions. Her questions reminded me of our first few days together. With all the twenty questions. Happy memories flooded my mind.

I answered each question with ease, having already prepared answers, the truth of course, to any of her questions.

She asked where we went, what we did to "blend in", and why we came back.

I told her we had settled in Alaska, nowhere near Tanya and her coven though. We were much to obvious there in that town. I told her Carlisle once again took on the job of a doctor. Meanwhile, Rosalie and Emmett lived separately from us, as a newly-wed couple. Jasper, Alice and I had pretended to be seniors at the high school. It was almost exactly like what we did 50 years ago.

She continued interrogating me about our 2 years spent apart.

Then, she asked a question I was not expecting.

"Did you think of me, miss me?"

At first I was slightly startled at her question. Of course I thought of her, of course I missed her…

"Bella, of course I missed you. Of course I thought of you. How could I _not_ think of someone I left behind. That someone being a person I never lost sight of for more than 2 hours?"

I was about to continue, but hesitated. I couldn't find the right words. Bella looked at me with her eyes, pleading with me to continue. I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I bet you didn't know this but vampires **can** cry. They can only cry when 1. They are about to be killed and regret everything they ever did. Or 2. When they are heartbroken."

She nodded. Urging me to continue.

"Well, I'm actually surprised Rosalie and Alice haven't told you yet but…" I stopped, took a deep breath, " I cried almost everyday when I left you. And it takes a lot of effort for a vampire to produce water. It pains us, you see."

The moment I mentioned my constant weeping, understanding washed over her face.

"Oh, Edward!"

**Bella POV**

"Oh, Edward!" I exclaimed. I didn't know vampires could cry, I also didn't know that it pained them to produce tears. What surprised me was that Edward, sweet Edward, had cried almost every single day since he left me.

I was so touched I began to weep. Tears rolled down my cheeks continuously. I scooted over nearer to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist, holding him close, and burying my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around my neck and kissed my head softly.

After what seemed like hours or so, he stood up with vampire speed, sat me down and reached into his pocket.

"Ms Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" Edward said, leaning over to her and opening the velvet red box in the process.

"Yes!" I screamed. I had completely forgotten all about my two weeks allowance and everything else. All I knew was that I loved Edward more than anything.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him. He pulled away after a while.

"What," he said, mockingly," I bought you a nice ring and you don't even bother to take a look?"

I blushed. Once again, he opened the box slowly and took out the ring. It had two topaz stones as its centre and several small diamonds surrounding it. Then at the very edge were two deep crimson red rubies.

"The topazes represent us when we are finally vampires, the diamonds represent the many beautiful memories we had and will have. Finally, the rubies represent our undying love for one another." He explained.

"It's perfect." I murmured, as he slid it onto my finger.


	5. Shopping and Dresses

_It's perfect, Bella murmured, as Edward slid the ring on her finger._

I sighed. Edward was perfect. The ring was perfect. I really DID want to marry Edward. I wonder what Renee will say...

My thoughts trailed off, but not before Edward had picked me up in his strong arms. "Come on, let's go back to tell the family!" He said, enthusiastic. He had been waiting for a Yes from me for a long time now.

I laughed at his enthusiasm, but didn't grumble or complain about being carried. We made it back to the – our – house in record time. Alice came up to greet us, long before the rest of the family had made it out of the front door. Edward just set me down on the bench outside the house so that he need not carry me.

"I knew it! There was no _way_ you could say No!" Alice squealed. She gave me a hug and then made way for Emmett.

"Come here little sister!" Emmett said, before he gave me a bone-crushing hug. He stopped only after Edward had cleared his throat loudly. I saw Emmett mouth "sorry" to Edward after letting me go. I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing. _Overprotective boyfriend/fiancée_, I thought to myself.

Jasper gave me a quick hug and then stayed away from me, for the most part anyway. I knew it was hard for him to control his thirst, so I didn't mind.

Rosalie, surprisingly, came up to me and hugged me, whispering a quick welcome in my ear. I was definitely surprised by the sudden warmth towards me.

Esme and Carlisle were last. They both gave me hugs and a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the family child," Esme smiled, "I'm glad you said yes." Carlisle on the other hand, went to Edward immediately after welcoming me. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, and by the looks of it, no one actually could.

I just shrugged it off and made a mental note to ask Edward about it later.

"Come on Bella! Let's go play Halo or something!" Emmett suggested. "No way!" Alice almost shrieked. "She's going shopping with me!" "And me!" Rosalie came bursting out the front door again, clutching three handbags. Alice's, mine, and _hers_.

Edward simply nodded towards me encouraging me. "It'll be alright my love," he whispered.

I groaned. How was I supposed to go shopping while I was half paralyzed? Alice obviously knew what I was thinking, because she simply said, "Don't worry Bella! Rosalie and I will be putting you in a wheelchair, then we'll push you around." Rosalie sniggered. Something was definitely up.

I sighed, letting them put me in the back seat of Rosalie's BMW. Edward gave me a quick peck on the lips before Rosalie sped off.

Soon, I had fallen asleep. When I woke up, we were whizzing past shops, boutiques and restaurants. _All_ the shops looked high-end. Oh no, I thought, I really, REALLY hated it when they spent money on me.

We had pulled to a stop by the roadside. Alice was already getting out a kitted-out wheelchair from the trunk of the car. It was pink and purple almost all over. Alice had given it a full blown makeover! Rosalie on the other hand, had installed some high tech gadgets here and there. I couldn't believe that they had spent, no doubt, a lot of money on a _wheelchair_. Rosalie gently set me down on the wheelchair and then pushed me into a boutique.

It was Armani.

It was my first time inside a high-end boutique so I didn't really know what to expect. Inside, there were rows and rows of neatly hung clothes. Most looked tailored and cut to fit only the bodies of supermodels, or vampires. Alice disappeared from beside me and came back, arms laden with clothes. It had taken her a whole 5 minutes to randomly pick out clothes for me.

I stared bewildered at Alice. _Wasn't she afraid of being discovered?_ Rosalie simply laughed and whispered, "No worries here. There aren't and surveillance cameras turned on now. And the saleslady working now is a vampire. No worries." "Hakuna Matata," Alice chuckled under her breath. I laughed.

They wheeled me into the humongous dressing room and immediately set to work. I said humongous because, a) it WAS huge and b) it had a COUCH inside.

Finally, after 10 minutes of trying on 20 different outfits, they settled on buying me 2 tops, 1 blouse and 1 long sleeved, and a pair of jeans.

The next store was, _dun __dun__DUN_, Gucci. Well we only went in to get ourselves 2 pairs of sunglasses and a new handbag. It was much better than trying on clothes.

We went into several more designer clothing stores before finally stopping at a wedding dress boutique. Horror immediately washed over my face. No way was a getting a super expensive gown!

Alice simply laughed and held the door open for Rosalie and me to enter. Inside, the gowns were all arranged by designer and color. I saw Vera Wang's dresses took up almost a third of the entire store. It was like stepping into a Cinderella closet. It was just gowns, gowns and _more_ gowns. This time, Alice and Rosalie didn't show a slightest hint of hurrying.

They did grab me loads of gowns though. Once in the dressing room, they changed me in and out of gowns as fast as they could, BUT, they took their time to scrutinize my look in each gown. Most of the gowns were white, but Rosalie had thrown in some peach colored gowns as well. In the end, they settled on a peach-white dress with a slit for my left leg. It was a spaghetti strap gown which revealed lots of throat and collarbone exposure. It looked perfect.

But when I looked at the pricetag, I almost passed out. $8,000. Rosalie looked at me, bewildered, and then looked at the pricetag. She gasped. I expected her to complain that it was too expensive, but instead, she said, "Ohmigosh Alice! Look! The price on this dress is so cheap!" I gaped at her.

Then I remembered that money tends to build up when you've lived hundreds of years. Money was no problem for the Cullens. I sighed but gave in to buying the dress, but only after Alice had threatened to make me go shopping with her _everyday_ the moment I was able to walk.

Before long, it was already dinner time for the human. We climbed, I was carried, back into the car with all the bags full of designer items.

We were speeding, yes literally speeding, back home.


	6. Welcomes & Goodbyes

We pulled into the driveway of the house. The door flew open and Edward, Jasper and Emmett came tumbling out. It was so hilarious. All three of them were trying to get to their women as fast as they could.

_So this was what Alice was laughing about_I thought. She was laughing like a maniac during the car ride home.

Alice opened her door and stepped out. Jasper came _flying_ at her. They embraced, and then kissed each other lightly, before walking back to the house.

Emmett ran as fast as he could to Rosalie's side of the door. Once he reached the door, he opened it and let Rosalie step out like a celebrity. He kissed her passionately and carried her into the house.

Edward had reached the car faster than Emmett OR Jasper. He had already picked me up and carried me to our room by the time Jasper had made it to Alice. Cheetahs were faster than gazelles.

Edward set me down on the bed and let me relax first, before giving me a massage. Afterwards, he stood up and picked me up too. "Dinnertime," he said, grinning.

I didn't protest this time. I was definitely hungry by that time.

When we stepped into the kitchen, my nose was filled with the smell of pizza, pasta (Esme's work) and _chocolate_. Emmett was already munching on a huge bar of chocolate. I raised an eyebrow.

"Chocolate still tastes good to us vamps," he replied.

I simply nodded and sat down at the table to eat. The pizza and pasta tasted great! Vampires really were good at everything. The rest of the family had each taken a bar bigger than Emmett's and began munching down on them. It made me feel better atleast. Usually, I was eating and they were just watching me eat. This time, we were _all _eating.

After we were done, Alice cleaned and dried all the plates in vampire-speed. In other words, she cleaned the whole kitchen in less than 10 minutes.

Edward had picked me up and set me down on the loveseat, my head on his lap. Jasper and Alice shared the recliner chair while Rosalie and Emmett took up the sofa. Carlisle and Esme had already retreated to their room.

As we settled in, Emmett put a DVD into the player. "What are we watching?" I asked.

Jasper sniggered. "Count Dracula."

I had to laugh at that. From what I knew of vampires, the facts from the movie were all fake. Vampires did NOT die in the sun, vampires were NOT affected by garlic and vampires did NOT have fangs.

I laid my head back down on Edward's lap and watched as the movie started.

**Edward POV**

I picked Bella up gently as I could and set her down on the loveseat. I let her rest her head on my lap as I stroked her hair.

As Emmett put the DVD into the player, Bella asked, "What are we watching?"

Jasper sniggered and I held back a smile. "Count Dracula," he stated.

Bella giggled slightly too. She knew that all the facts stated in the movie were not true, except that vampires DID drink blood.

The movie began to play and my angel laid her head back down on my lap.

By the end of the movie, Bella was already fast asleep. I gently lifted her back into my arms and sped her upstairs to our room. Cautiously and gently, I set her down on the bed. Then, I realized that she was still unchanged. I whispered, "Alice!" It was loud enough for a vampire to hear.

Within seconds, Alice opened the door and peeped in. "What is it Edward?" She asked. "Bella's still in her outside clothes. Could you…" I hesitated. "Could you change her for me please?"

"Why of course dear brother!" Alice said, laughing. She knew I had a problem with being immoral. I also did not want to tempt myself into drinking Bella's blood by changing her clothes myself.

In a blink of an eye, literally, Alice had changed Bella into her pajamas, and set her on the bed comfortably. I thanked Alice, but she simply laughed before bounding out the door. I shut it quietly after she left.

I lay on the bed next to Bella, holding her close. "Edward…" she murmured.

"Yes angel?" I replied.

"Don't leave me. Please."

"Never ever Bella Cullen."

She smiled once more before going back to sleep.

She didn't talk much that night. Only the usual, "I love you Edward" and "Stay with me" and "Alice NO shopping!" It was a good thing she didn't have nightmares that night. She had a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, I went downstairs early to prepare breakfast for Bella. The moment I heard a slight shift of her body and the feel of the air being stirred by her hand, I raced upstairs.

"Good morning, beautiful," I said, smiling. I crossed the room and kissed her.

"Hello," she murmured. "I need a human minute. Could you call Alice or Rosalie please?" she asked.

"Of course," I replied, more than happy to help her out.

I knew that at that moment, Alice was busy with Jasper so I called Rosalie. Wait, what? Bella asked for _Rosalie?_ Wow. They really did bond yesterday.

Rosalie came into the room and immediately picked Bella up, carrying her to _her_ bathroom.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"She's a _girl_ Edward. She needs beauty supplies." She replied, rolling her eyes. With that, she left the room.

I groaned. This was going to be a long human minute.

**Bella POV**

Edward came into the room right after I woke up. How he knew, I have no idea.

"Good morning beautiful," he had said, before kissing me. I murmured a "Hello".

Finally, I spoke. "I need a human minute. Could you call Alice or Rosalie?" I admitted.

"Of course," he replied. He had obviously heard Alice's thoughts and knew she was busy because he called Rosalie. As he said her name, his expression changed from smiling, to bewildered. He didn't know how close Rosalie and I had become.

Rosalie came into the room a minute later and picked me up. She was walking out the door towards her room when Edward demanded, "Where are you going?"

Rosalie simply rolled her eyes and said, "She's a _girl _Edward. She needs beauty supplies."

I laughed as I heard Edward groan behind me.

**AN: ****Im****gonna**** stop the story here ****cuz****im**** tired right now. I still ****cant**** figure out why some ANs don't get posted. Anyway, I have tests coming up next week so I may NOT update. Or I might have writers' block. PLEASE review!! I mean, I want to know how well ****im**** doing!! **

**Ciao ****ppl****Xoxo****, CHESKA!**


	7. THE talk

Rosalie had picked me up and whisked me off to her bathroom, but not before Edward could argue with her.

Although I was kind of close to Rosalie now, I didn't expect her to allow me to use her bathroom. Her bathroom was like HER space, and hers alone. Emmett wasn't even allowed inside!

On the way to her room, she had walked at a normal, human pace. She had a serious expression on her face, deep in thought.

When we entered her bathroom, I was shocked. It was much more well stocked than Alice's. It was circular, with a shiny white bathtub occupying the middle. On a third of the wall, there was a huge vanity table full of products. Hair, nails, skin… On another third was a shower. The rest of the wall was rows and rows and racks and racks of _clothes_. They were color-coded, as far as I could tell. The floor around the bathtub was marble, but the rest of it was covered in a soft pink carpet. There was a full-length mirror too. It was spectacular.

She set me down on an armchair infront of the vanity dresser. Then she began to clean me, fix me up. She put me into what smelt like a new set of clothes – a tank top and jeans – and then began to do my hair. She had gotten rid of all the frizzes and was now proceeding to put elaborate curls into my hair. She hadn't talked much, just asking if anything she did to me hurt.

Finally, when she was done, she took a seat next to me and spoke.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about treating you so horribly since I met you…" she said so quickly that she stumbled over her words.

I gaped at her. _That_ was what was bothering her?!

"Oh Rosalie, you're forgiven! I don't hold it against you. Edward told me about it. He said it was because you were jealous of me. What I don't understand is why you are jealous of me!" I replied, laughing.

Rosalie's worried expression immediately relaxed. She seemed glad that she was forgiven, yet her eyes said otherwise. I may not be a mind reader, but it looked like she had some kind of explanation she wanted to say.

"What is it Rosalie?" I inquired.

"Well, he was right. There's so much to be jealous about you, Bella."

She hesitated for a moment, then continued.

"You have a life, you can live a human life! You can have your "human minutes" and your blushing. You have a choice to stay human, grow old, start a family, and yet you are willing to give it all up to become a vampire. Vampires aren't all they are cut out to be you know."

She took a deep unnecessary breath after she was done.

Now it was _my _turn to get serious. "Rosalie, I know what I'm giving up, but I want to do it. How else would I be able to live with Edward? Being human isn't all that it seems to be either! And I'm so clumsy it isn't right for me to stay human. I could die any time of the day!"

Rosalie laughed, but continued. "But are you sure you want to do this? I'm not going to say, "Condemn yourself to a life of non-existence" because only Edward thinks that way. But are you sure you want to give up your humanity? Don't you want to have your own family with grandchildren running around you?"

"I'm sure of what I'm doing… Edward is my life. Your family is my family now. Charlie and Renee, im sure they can manage on their own…" My voice had trailed off.

"Well, Bella, I'm not against you becoming a vampire, but just think it through. And well, you'll always be part of the family. I'm really sorry for being hostile."

Rosalie smiled at me and I returned it. The mood lightened and we started to have some girl talk.

Rosalie was really such a nice person once you got to know her.

Suddenly, she stood up after glancing at the clock. It was so sudden it startled me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

"Oh it's nothing. But I have to get you back to Edward before he bites my head off. He's so overprotective!" she huffed. "Come on, I'll carry you."

I laughed along with Rosalie and allowed myself to be carried back into Edward's room.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I might change this if I think it's not explanative enough. ****Which I don't.****hahaha****. Okay. REVIEW!! Thanks to ****A**** Single Drop Of Blood for all your help! **

**Xoxo****Cheska**


	8. The Decision

Rosalie and I walked back into Edward's room, beaming. Rosalie was carrying me of course. Our entrance both shocked, and puzzled Edward.

I was glad I had gotten to know Rosalie a little bit more. Now I had an eternity to know my new elder sister.

Edward eyed Rosalie suspiciously, letting out a growl. Rosalie and I laughed. "It's alright Edward," I said, chuckling. Rosalie whispered into my ear, "over protective drama king."

She carefully set me down on the bed, waved a quick goodbye and sped out the room, shutting the door behind her.

"You look beautiful," Edward murmured, "I missed you."

I smiled. We lay there on his bed, reveling in each others' presence.

"Let's go to the meadow," he suggested, breaking the long silence.

"Sure," I said cheerfully. Anything to do with Edward.

Gently, Edward lifted me up bridal-style and sped out of the house and into the woods.

I tucked my head into his perfect marble chest as he ran, letting his wonderful scent distract my mind from the motion-sickness.

Just as quickly as he had sped out of the house, he had set me down in the middle of the meadow, letting my head rest on his lap.

Another silence fell upon us while he stroked my hair lovingly. As he did so, I lost my train of thought, but eventually found the words to phrase my question.

"Edward," I asked, "why is it that you don't want me to be like you? To be a vampire?"

He looked at me for a second and then sighed.

I pleaded with him through my eyes, an action I knew he couldn't resist.

"it's a little complicated Bella," he began to explain. But then he hesitated. "I… I don't want you to lose your… humanity."

"I want you to lead a normal life. This will also answer why I left. I figured that if I left, you would have a chance at normal life, without creatures like vampires. I had put you through so much, what with James and Victoria. But then I realized I had left you broken, in a million pieces, empty. For that, dear Bella, I am sorry.

He lowered his eyes, possibly in regret. I had noticed that.

"But _Edward_,"I protested. "Before you left, we had everything. You said it yourself, I was your life then. I was ready to give up everything, even my soul and humanity, to be with you. And only you. No one else. Because you are my life too Edward." I was agitated, yet my voice was near breaking point. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't.

Edward opened his mouth and closed it several times. No sound came out. I watched him carefully, mentally preparing myself for whatever was coming next.

"But Bella," he whined, "don't you see? You're humanity is a gift! I had nothing left when I was changed, and you, you have Renee and Charlie! I don't want you to lose your humanity cause it makes you special. Don't get me wrong, I'll still love you as a vampire, but you have a chance to grow old, have a family, and you don't want it?"

"No." I replied curtly.

"You don't want to have another human minute? You don't want to feel your heart thump erratically when I'm near? You don't want to blush again? I want those things to stay with you forever! And if you get old and wrinkly while I'm still young, I don't care. You'll always be beautiful…" he trailed off.

I took a deep breath.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I will always be the same Bella, you know that. My human necessities are an inconvenience, you know _that_. And whatever you choose, I will still become a vampire. It doesn't have to be you that changes me, I could get Alice. You're just my preferred choice." I smiled.

Edward took all that in, and thought about it, for a long time.

Finally he gave up. "Okay Bella, I will change you. After all, I cant think of a way to live without you."

I grinned again in satisfaction and reached up to kiss him, he met my lips halfway, wrapping his arms around me.

My stomach rumbled.

Edward chuckled. "I'm going to miss that sound. Come, we must get home. Alice probably saw everything by now and told the others." He paused. "And I think it's time you eat." I heard his voice break a little at the mention of a human activity. It was killing him that I would lose my humanity.

As much as I wanted to become a vampire, to be with Edward and the Cullens forever, my heart still ached. I knew I would probably never see my real human family again, I would also never have my family of my own, I would never grow old, I would never die.

My thoughts had me caught up in my own little daydream. I hadn't even noticed that we had arrived at the house.

We were once again greeted by the family, happy that I was really going to be one of them. It was like the marriage announcement all over again, though this time, Edward had left me on the couch and he and Carlisle had retreated to his study to discuss my change.

This was a very serious matter because if they bit me, it would be breaking the treaty and the werewolves could start a war. The werewolves! I thought in horror. I had forgotten about Jake. I knew I had to see him right away, and make sure everything was alright. But who would bring me there? Edward strongly held it against his will to let me into their area. The one person I knew would understand perfectly.

Rosalie.

I called her over to me and she carried me into her room. "What's all this about little sister?" she asked playfully. "Well, it's kind of about Jacob…"I admitted. Her expression shifted from cheerful to dark. She had a strong dislike for werewolves too. "You have to tell him what you're going to do and make sure he isn't going to start a war right?" she guessed. I nodded.

"And you don't want Edward finding out?"

Another nod.

"Well then, I'll take you 2 days from now, is that okay? I'll distract Edward too." She promised.

How she was going to distract him I had no idea, but I was glad Rosalie had promised to help. I wanted to hug her, but I was afraid she would be shocked. Instead, I was shocked. She took me into her arms and squeezed me gently before taking me down to the kitchen to eat.

The smell of shepherd's pie filled my nostrils and my stomach growled louder. Esme set the plate down in front of me and I immediately dug in. Boy was I hungry!

**Okay ****ppl****im**** hoping you will review. I ****kinda**** thought that Rosalie and Bella should start getting ****along,**** I mean in a way, I love Rosalie too! Okay ****okay**** anyway, ****im****kinda**** sad ****cuz**** not many ****ppl**** are reviewing… I feel less motivated to write ****cuz**** I don't have an audience, Anyway, yeah. REVIEW PLEASE! ****And ****im**** going on holiday in 2 weeks for the weekend (my writing time) so it might not get updated then.**

**Xoxo****, Cheska!**


	9. reminders

Okay I know these Author Note's are supremely irritating but I just have to make it clear.

Im slightly discouraged now but no matter, I will TRY and continue this story. Im writing the next chapter, but im a little stuck, so please wait for it.

UNFORTUNATELY, im not getting much response from the readers, no matter how many there are.

No reviews… No favoriting.. I feel sad now. GRRR.

But I guess I will continue.

Just wishing you would all make your viewing presence known to me. Kay? Okay.

Ciao for now then.

Love Cheska


End file.
